


Psycho-Futa

by FranziskaJimenez



Category: Original Work, Psycho (1960)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Castration, F/F, Futanari, Horror, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranziskaJimenez/pseuds/FranziskaJimenez
Summary: Una chica futanari encuentra un motel para poder quedarse y darse un gratificante baño... pero alguien siniestro que vive allí y bajo una fachada amigable quiere acabar con ella
Kudos: 2





	Psycho-Futa

Había una silenciosa carretera que atravesaba un desierto extenso ubicado en ninguna parte; en una lúgubre y fría noche. En ese momento, un especie de coche negro cruzaba el lugar; conducida por una chica morena de pelo largo... recogido en dos grandes colas de caballos que colgaba hasta la parte inferior de su espalda; de ojos negros y con una apariencia bastante joven. Al parecer; estaba preocupada, sucia y perdida... estaba escapando de una situación delicada; y necesita buscar un lugar para ocultarse y esperar que dicha situación se tranquilice. En los asientos de atrás del coche; llevaba un bolso negro de gran tamaño. La única solución desesperada... era mejor, dormir a la intermperie, y eso la parecía preocupar en eso; cuando más avanzaba por esa carretera... encuentra una casa aislada en medio de la nada; era un motel de carretera... ella se alegra...

  
\- Por fin... me quedaré una noche entera aquí; necesito un baño con abundancia - esta llega al lugar; donde el aparacamiento era un pedazo de tierra seca. Se mueve hacia allí, y aparca al lado del edificio... la chiquilla bajaba del coche; esta coge el bolso que estaba en los asientos de atrás... lo que había dentro era una gran suma de dinero... la chica decidió cerrar el bolso con la cremallera para intentar pasar desapercibido. El edificio era un poco antiguo, con un portón verdoso descolorido con un porche viejo. Era de tablas de maderas, con ventanas negras. El edificio era pequeño; pero parece que estaba como abandonado. Vestía una falda negra corta y una chaqueta negra, y calzando unas botas negras. Ella avanza hacia el portón con la enorme bolsa, y abre la puerta... haciendo que chirríe un poco; la chica entra dentro un poco desconfiada... ve que el interior era igual que fuera. El vestíbulo era un poco pequeño... pero veía que había algo de luz... por lo que ve que no estaba abandonado... después de todo; la mesa del recepcionista... al lado izquiero del vestíbulo, era de color verdoso grisáceo. Los pocos muebles que había... era un viejo aramario y un sillón al lado derecho del portón, donde ella posa el bolso sobre ella. Muy al fondo del vestíbulo, había un especie de pequeño pasillo que daba a varias puertas... supuéstamente, las habitaciones del motel. Estaba un poco hipnotizada por el lugar; hasta que una voz femenina la sorprende

  
\- Buenas, bienvenido a mi motel - decía una chica rubia de pelo largo, hermosa... de ojos azules; vestida con un traje y pantalón negro

  
\- Me asustastes... pensé que no había nadie - decía la morena un poco sobresaltada

  
\- Lo siento, estaba haciendo unas cosas por la casa... y escuché que había ruido en el vestíbulo, y vine aquí... ¿qué desea? - preguntó la rubia con total amabilidad

  
\- Pues verá, mi nombre es Afra... y me gustaría quedarme aquí durante toda la noche... necesito darme un baño, ya que me siento sucia... - decía tranquilizándose un poco

  
\- De acuerdo... le daré la habitación 1. - decía mientras cogue una libreta y un boli de un cajón de abajo de la mesa y empieza a apuntar - ¿Tienes con que pagar? - pregunto ella interesada

  
\- Pues... - esta miraba a la bolsa grande que estaba sobre el sillón, pero ella pensaba que quería conservar todo ese dinero para algo más importante... debía de pensar rápido - No... no tengo dinero - decía Afra... hablando con la recepcionista

  
\- Vaya... - decía un poco decepcionada

  
\- Pero en vez de poder pagarlo con monedas... puedo pagarlo con sexo - decía Afra decidida

  
¿Con sexo? - decía la recepcionista sorprendida

  
\- Claro... si quieres, podemos hacerlo en la habitación... - decía Afra

  
\- Vaya... se pone interesante - decía la recepcionista un poco interesada - Mi nombre es Nadja... 

  
\- Bonito nombre - decía Afra alegremente... - Primero, me quitaré la ropa... quiero que me veas mi cuerpo desnudo - decía mientras se quita la chaqueta, la camisa y los sujetadores... mostrando unos pechos de tamaño medio... Nadja no se sorprendía... aunque las tetas eran hermosas, no era para tanto... hasta que cuando Afra se descalzó... quitándo las botas y los calcetines... esta se quita la falda y las bragas... para mostrar una polla gorda y algo peluda frente Nadja, quedándose sorprendida ante ese hermoso miembro... - Este es mi cuerpo desnudo... soy una chica que nací con sorpresa... - decía atrevida mientras su pene empezaba a erectarse un poco hasta alcanzar un tamaño por encima de su ombligo. Nadja se acercaba con total interés... con una mano, empezó a masajear el glande de la chica... notando lo dura que está - ¿Qué te parece mi polla? - decía excitada y cachonda

  
\- Creo... que es increíble, siempre oí hablar de chicas con pollas... pero es la primera que veo una - decía Nadja excitada y eufórica... mientras siga masajeando esa hermosa polla

  
\- Entonces... ¿pago con sexo o no? - decía Afra interesada

  
\- Si... quiero... te daré la habitación... después de cogerme... - decía Nadja muy eufórica... mientras esta se quita toda su ropa... mostrando unos pechos un poco más grandes que las de Afra, y una vulva peluda; y unas nalgas bastante prominentes. 

  
\- Lo sabía... nadie se resiste a mi enorme polla - decía Afra eufórica.

  
Las dos entra en la habitación, un dormitorio soso... con solo una pequeña cama y un pequeño cajón; y una pequeña puerta que posiblemente daba al baño... pero a Afra le fascina el lugar. Afra se posa de espaldas contra la pared... mientras se toca su polla... 

  
\- Siempre empiezo con una mamada - decía Afra muy atrevida

  
\- Pienso lo mismo... quiero saber como sabe - decía Nadja excitada... se pone de rodillas, agarra la polla de Afra y se lo pasa por su cara... para después, meterla en su boca... la empieza a chuparla... la excitación la provoca que se vuelva más eufórica. Y Afra lo sienta en ello... mientras gemía ricamente mientras se la mamaba muy bien, esta empieza a acariciar los testículos de Afra para provocar más estímulo sexual. La polla de Afra suelta una gran cantidad de semen, dentro de la boca de Nadja, que la saboréa ricamente, y se la traga toda - Está deliciosa

  
\- Si... muchas chicas me lo dicen... - decía Afra excitada...

  
Poco después; Afra se echa sobre la pequeña cama... boca arriba, con su polla erguida hacia arriba. Nadja se sube a la cama... y empieza a mover su cadera sobre el miembro de Afra... con una sola mano, abre bien su coño y baja su cadera... introduciendo la polla de Afra dentro de ella... haciendo quE lance un gemido provocativo... mueve su cadera hacia la polla mientras gemía... Afra movía su cadera hacia la vagina de Nadja, para que la penetre bien.

  
\- Tu... tu vagina es hermosa... - decía Afra entre gemidos de placer mientras la penetraba.

  
\- Y tu polla... es increíble... - decía Nadja mientra gemía

  
Afra eyacula dentro de Nadja, pero seguía penetrándola... aumentado los orgasmos de entre las dos entre si. Nadja se echa sobre Afra, abrazándola y besándola en la boca... donde ella la recibe ricamente... jugando su lengua con la suya... mientras las dos seguía moviendo sus caderas entre sí... donde la polla alcanzaba a lo más profundo de la vagina de Nadja... donde sentía un orgasmo más fuerte, y al notar... de nuevo, una eyaculación más abudante que la anterior... pero Afra no se agotaba... esta agarraba a Nadja, la ponía sobre ella y de cuerpo para arriba... sin todavía, sacar su polla dentro de Nadja, para penetrarla con dureza... la penetraba profundamente, haciendo que Nadja guimiese más... al unisono que Afra. Y entonces... Afra lanzaba una gran corrida dentro de Nadja, haciendo que las dos lance un grito de excitación... corriendose a la vez. El coño de Nadja se desborda de semen y de su propia corrida hasta dejarla extenuada. Afra estaba abrazada a Nadja

  
\- Ha... ha sido increíble - decía Nadja extenuada y contenta

  
\- Que bien que te guste... tienes una hermosa vagina - decía Afra mientras se ponia de nueva, boca arriba... con su peluda polla todavía erecta y dura... - decía Afra atrevida

  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Te daré la habitación... ha sido increíble, aunque... me pillas en el peor momento - Nadja se levanta y se sienta sobre la cama

  
\- ¿En el peor momento? - decía Afra confusa

  
\- Ya has visto como está el motel... estamos en un lugar en donde muy poca gente pasa por aquí, y ha visto el mal estado del edificio - decía Nadja un poco apenada

  
\- No es para tanto... - decía Afra intentando consolarla

  
\- Es para tanto... en cierto modo... es una herencia de mi odioso padre. Siempre me tenía controlada y siempre me decía que debía casarme con un hombre rico y apuesto... y si no conseguía tal cosa, me pondría a trabajar aquí. Si no lo sabes; me encanta las chicas... pero mi padre lo sospechaba... siempre se enojaba porque me acostaba con muchas de mis amigas. Siempre las asustaban a las chicas amenazándolas con un punzón muy afilado... - decía Nadja un poco depresiva y con un tono de locura

  
\- Oh... que hijo de puta - decía Afra molesta... - Pero has dicho que este edificio es la herencia de tu padre... entonces, ya falleció, ¿no?

  
\- Si... falleció... hace tres años... - decía Nadja más tranquila

  
\- Entiendo... - decía Afra

  
\- Pero a pesar de todo... no puedo llevar este motel... por lo que es mi último día para trabajar aquí - decía Nadja

  
\- Espera... entonces, ¿no puedo quedarme a descansar y darme un baño aquí toda la noche? - decía Afra preocupada

  
\- Tranquila... puedes quedarte toda la noche... ya que tendrás luz y agua caliente hasta mañana por la mañana... - decía Nadja alegremente

  
\- Hmmm... bueno, quiero pasar la noche aquí... así que me parece bien - decía Afra más tranquila

  
Las dos se levanta y salen de la habitación para dirigirse al vestíbulo. Nadja coge su ropa y se empieza a vestirse... menos Afra, que sigue desnuda...

  
\- Tengo que irme... espero que pases una buena noche - decía Nadja alegremente... 

  
\- Lo pasaré muy bien... - decía Afra atrevida...

  
Nadja sale del motel, cogiendo un coche blanco que estaba aparcado al lado del edificio, y esta se va del lugar. Afra sale al exterior completamente desnuda, mientras el coche se aleja de allí.

  
\- Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión... - decía Afra alegremente mientras se vuelve a meterse en el motel con total tranquilidad. Mientras tanto, el coche de Nadja se para repentinamente. Algo le pasaba por la cabeza de Nadja, abre unos de los compartimentos que esta bajo el volante para sacar un afilado punzón metálico, con su mango... echo de madera.

  
En el motel; Afra estaba paseando completamente desnuda con tranquilidad por el vestíbulo para entrar de nuevo en el dormitorio... su polla seguía erecta y erguida hasta por encima de su ombligo. Llevaba consigo la bolsa lleno de dinero, y la oculta bajo la cama. Abre la puerta que da al baño, y esta enciende la luz... más que un baño, parecía un pequeño cubículo... solo había un wáter y una bañera un poco pequeña cubierta por dos cortinas azules y entre tres paredes, deja la puerta del baño abierta ya que tiene la idea de que al final está completamente sola... mueve un poco la cortina y abre el grifo de la bañera... girando la llave del agua caliente y un poco del agua fría... esta pasa la mano bajo el agua, hasta encontrar la temperatura perfecta... pone el tapón en el agujero del desagüe para que la bañera se llene... hasta que Afra cierra la llave del grifo, dejando que el agua solo cubra hasta la mitad de sus pantorillas. Esta se mete, mueve un poco la cortina... pero no tanto para quedarse oculta tras ella. Se echa en la bañera boca arriba... su hermosa y peluda polla seguía erecta y erguida hacia arriba. Las cortinas de la bañera dejaba un pequeño espacio que dejaba a la vista su polla, incluyendo sus testículos... debido a lo pequeño que es la bañera - Voy a pajearla hasta que me quede seca - decía excitada y atrevida. Con una de sus manos, empezaba a apretar y masajear el miembro de arriba y abajo, y con fuerza... gemía ricamente sin parar, entrando en sus fantasías sexuales... alguien entra en el dormitorio, mientras esta escucha sus gemidos desde allí, y podía espiarla como la pajeaba con rudeza su hermosa polla. Lanza una pequeña pero abudante corrida que mancha las paredes. Afra seguía pajeándola, y su polla seguía eyaculando sin parar... manchando sus piernas, sus pechos y las paredes de la bañera. En ese momento, notaba un gran orgasmo dentro de su polla... venía una corrida muy gorda; esta dejaba de pajearla para dejar que el rico suceso ocurra. Su polla empezó a salir bastante semen con abundancia mientras lanzaba un grito de excitación, hasta que un afilado punzón aparece entre las cortinas y le atraviesa uno de sus testículos, haciendo que Afra chille de dolor. La asesina, empieza a acribilillar la polla de Afra con el punzón con total violencia sobre ella; le destroza la uretra, le atraviesa el falo, le arranca el glande de una puñalada, la llena de agujeros sangrantes en toda la polla y en sus huevos... la corrida se vuelve blanca a rojo... empapando de sangre las paredes mientras Afra gritaba de dolor y horror de como su polla era reducida apuñaladas. La asesina termina... con arracando los huevos y cortando lo que queda de su polla con el punzón haciendo que Afra grite más de dolor. Su miembro despedazado terminaba flotando sobre el agua de la bañera, mientras la asesina deja a Afra a su suerte huyendo de allí... Afra seguía con vida... estaba en shock, sin entender lo que ha pasado... agarra de la cortina para intentar levantarse... que sin querer, con sus pies... destapa el tapón del desague haciendo que el agua de la bañera vaya por ahí.. un último esfuerzo de Afra es intentar levantarse con ayuda de la cortina... pero debido al peso, la cortina termina separandose del hierro que la tenía sujeta y esta cae de bruces y boca abajo sobre el suelo del baño. La herida de su desmembrada polla empezaba a salir mucha sangre en abundancia con un color rojo muy oscura creando un charco sobre el suelo del baño, donde Afra perece... mientras que su despedazada y hermosa polla estaba en la bañera... donde sus pedazos se repartía por todo el sitio sobre un charco de sangre.


End file.
